


Opinions Are Like Arseholes

by i_want_to_write_you_a_fic



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Prompt Fill, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic/pseuds/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic
Summary: Based off of Niall’s Twitter rant the other day and my imaginings of what could have transpired during and after.





	Opinions Are Like Arseholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SILVERFAIRY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVERFAIRY/gifts).



> Thank you for sending me this prompt! Hope you enjoy it. X

Most people know that Niall isn’t a big fan of social media. He likes it in the sense of being able to keep up with friends and family he may not get to see often, but that’s where the line is drawn. 

A perfect example is this particular moment.

He’s been getting on Twitter more than normal lately, replying to unsuspecting fans, enjoying the interactions with them. It’s been  _ nice _ . A fact that changed in a split second.

Niall opened the app with the intentions of seeing the reaction to him and Julia doing the escape room on James’s show. They’d had so much fun doing it, and he was sure the fans loved watching it.

(His friends gave him so much shit for the wink, though, which he knew they would.)

As he’s just starting to scroll through the tweets mentioning his name, he spots one and the small, relaxed smile he wore slipped off his face entirely. He rereads the tweet, over and over, feeling several emotions soaring through his body. He ends up settling on hurt. His chest almost physically aches.

Niall knows the fans sometimes say things that may be perceived as mean to someone on the outside, but they mean it in a weird, roundabout nice way.

This doesn’t feel like one of those times.

They’ve called him stupid. Not once, but twice. And just because they’ve added the word “adorably” in front of one of those “stupid’s” doesn’t take away from the fact that they have, indeed, insulted his intelligence. Niall thought that he and Julia did well, all things considered. Especially since he’s never done an escape room before. Sure, it wasn’t a “real” one, but he and Julia did their best with what they were given. They had fun with it.

All he wanted to do was have a chat with the fans, maybe joke around a bit. That’s all gone to shit now.

He taps ‘reply’ before he can think on it too much.

_ Bless you. Wish you knew me on a personal level . _

He immediately closes out of the app and locks his phone, tossing it on the cushion beside him on his couch. He tries his best to focus back on the show he was watching before he picked up his phone, but his mind is racing.

His phone buzzes a few times with texts from his friends, he’s sure, but when it buzzes persistently as it rings, he picks it up with a sigh. He knows who it is right away.

“Hey,” he says as he answers.

“You know that’s not true, right?”

Harry sounds so earnest that Niall has to close his eyes against the emotion in his voice.

“Niall?” Harry says when Niall’s gone silent for too long.

“I hate that I let it get to me like that.”

“I don’t think anyone blames you for being offended by it, Niall.”

Niall clenches his jaw. “I just—“ he starts, cutting himself off with a sharp huff of breath. “I don’t understand how people think they can just say whatever they want without consequences. I hate how social media has let people think it’s okay.”

“I understand completely,” Harry replies, soft. “But you also know that when people say mean things like that, they don’t know you, so they don’t know how  _ incredibly _ smart you are. They don’t know  _ anything _ about you. The only thing those people do know is what you give them, what you are willing to let them find out.”

Niall swallows roughly. “Yeah.”

“I  _ love _ how smart you are. I love that your brain retains so much, that you can share random facts at random moments. You  _ share _ your knowledge and that’s  _ so _ beautiful, Niall,” Harry goes on, his voice picking up in his emotion. “I saw the video of you and Julia, and honestly, you did better than a lot of people would have. Not that that’s the point. The point is that one fan who, perhaps unwittingly, offended you and your other fans… Their opinion is so insignificant, babe.”

Niall allows a smile to creep back into his cheeks. “Thank you, pet.”

“I love you. You’re wonderful.”

“I know,” Niall jokes, just to hear Harry make that indignant squawk of his. “Love you, too.”

He feels much better now, and that’s probably one of the reasons he loves Harry so much.

After they’ve hung up with plans for the next time they’re in the same city, Niall opens up Twitter again.

He has a point to make.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and/or all mistakes are mine!


End file.
